


Beginning

by insomnia_writer



Series: Comforting Connor 30 Days AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Fighting, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank is doing his best, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wounded, hurt Connor, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer/pseuds/insomnia_writer
Summary: Android Fighting was an illegal practice but a popular one. After the Android Rebellion Act of 2038 was passed, the DPD were expected to break up these fighting rings and save the androids forced to participate in them. So when a bloody, beaten up android is brought into the station, Hank feels the need to make sure that he is alright.Basically Connor is saved from a world where he was forced to fight to the death, and Hank decides to take the android under his wing.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So this is part one of this AU I am starting. I am moving into college in a few days and want to make sure I don't stop writing, so I am doing one short fic like this a day. It would really mean a lot to me if you gave it a shot, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

The Detroit Police Department was buzzing with excitement when they got word that Gavin Reed’s task force had taken down another illegal Android Fighting ring deep in the city. Most of the officers in the precinct were a part of an ongoing bet over whether Reed or Hank’s Red Ice task force would be more productive by the end of the year. This bust was supposed to be a big one, big enough to make Hank worry about having to pay up. 

Android Fights had always been illegal in Detroit due to the fact that it was considered gambling, but after the Android’s Rights Act of 2038 was passed it evolved from people fighting robots like a high school nerd club to a group of kidnappers forcing living beings to kill each other for entertainment. Three days after the ARA was signed into office Fowler announced that they would be working to save the androids, and rumor had it that he only assigned Gavin to the case in an attempt to help him realize Deviants humanity. 

When the doors opened and gruff looking men in handcuffs were pushed through, screaming about how they weren’t doing anything wrong, people cheered. It was when the androids were brought in that everything went silent. Well not androids, android. Apparently, the team weren’t on time to save the rest of the night’s competitors. There was only the winner. 

He was unlike any model android that Hank had seen before, soft brown eyes and freckles that made him look pretty damn human. The only thing that was off was the multitude of scars scattered around his skin. Anywhere Hank looked there was another marking. Gavin guided the victim through the bullpen to the break room and sat him down at one of the tables. 

“I’ll find an officer to take your statement and then you can leave” Hank overheard Gavin explain before leaving him alone and going back to his own desk and pulling out his phone to play some game. Unbelievable.   
“Aren’t ya going to comfort him? He looks pretty shaken up. I mean, he hasn’t looked up from the ground since he got here”   
Gavin did not seem to appreciate the observation, “Look it’s fine. I tried talking to it in the car, asking it if there was anyone else who was linked to the ring that we didn’t find, and it didn’t fucking respond. We aren’t going to get shit from it. Right now, I’m letting it relax. Then I’ll bring in a lawyer to get us a court order to search through it’s memories”. 

Another clause in the ARA was that police now needed a warrant to do any type of interfacing. Something about Markus not wanting law enforcement to abuse their powers ‘any more than they already have been’. “So, you’re just going to leave him there?”  
“Yeah pretty much”  
“Fucking hell” Hank stood up from his desk and flipped Reed off as he began to walk toward the break room. It wasn’t that he was an overly nice guy who spent his free time consoling people, but there was still something about this android that he couldn’t place. 

As he began to approach, he got a better look at the condition the victim was in. There were visible scars along his face and blue blood dripped from his mouth and nose. At least it had at one point, now the thirium was rather dry, already fading away from the human eye. People passed by quickly, working on their own cases, and Hank knew that he probably should have been working on his red ice cases as well, but when the android opened his mouth for the first time it was rather obvious that this was the right thing to be doing.

“Is he dead? The man with the robotic eye, did they kill him?” the vocal inflection of his voice sounded so human, so scared. This shouldn’t come to a surprise anymore considering legally they were now the same, but for some reason it still took Anderson’s breath away. “I don’t know kid, but you are safe here. My name is Lieutenant Anderson. I’m not on your case, I just saw that Gavin needed someone to take your statement”. This wasn’t the truth, but it was easier than explaining that he wanted to make sure the poor kid was alright, and he really was just a kid. His model looked no older than twenty-three or twenty-four at the most. “I also wanted to know if you had any information about your previous owners? Or anyone who we could track down for you to stay with. You’ve been through something very traumatic and it would be best for you to be with people that you trust. Also, it would be nice to know your name”.

“Connor. My name is Connor” he replied softly, eyes darting down to his hands. Without thinking about it he had been picking at an open wound on his leg. What probably started as nothing more than a scratch was now a gaping hole. It was very obvious that his stress levels were higher than when Hank first came over. 

“Hey, Connor, it’s all going to be alright. You’re safe here. I promise. You’re in a building with at least thirty armed police at any given point. If anyone tries to get to you, they won’t make it past the bullpen” Hank gave a reassuring smile and it seemed to work as Connor stopped tearing apart his own skin. “I don’t know anyone outside of that building. I- I have never been outside that building before. I don’t have anyone”  
“Did they reset your memory when they took you?”  
“No, you don’t understand. He didn’t take me. He built me. He wanted to make a machine that would never lose a fight”

Making an android was not something that just anyone could do. If Hank was remembering right it took cyberlife engineers ten years of intense training before they were considered skilled enough to be working on prototypes. But Hank could be wrong. He was drunk off his ass when he watched that documentary. 

What interested him more however was how long Connor had been fighting. It was a hot topic in the precinct when the other androids Gavin had saved said that no android had lived more than two weeks in the ring. But Connor seemed different, it felt as though he had been putting up with this for much longer, which would make sense if he was created solely for the purpose of fighting.

“I can get a car to take you to Jericho. It’s this center for androids like you. They can help put you in a house until everything is over and you can start your own life. There are plenty of those houses all over the city”

The LED on Connor’s temple may have been covered in blue but instead of spinning between red and yellow it flashed a solid vibrant red and his stress visibly increased. “I can not go outside. It is not safe. They will find me, they will take me back there. I can’t hurt anyone anymore. I do not want to kill anyone else. Please don’t make me leave Lieutenant Anderson”

“Well you can’t live here. I don’t know what—” before he could finish the sentence Reed walked back into the break room, empty coffee cup in his hand. 

“Wow, it still amazes me how every time I walk into the same room as you I can literally taste the booze”. This wasn’t the worst insult Gavin had ever thrown, but it still stung. “Have you gotten it’s statement yet?”

“He’s too fucking stressed to give a statement right now”

“Well it can’t be out of police supervision until it gives a statement. What are you going to do Anderson? Take it home?”

Perhaps it was out of spite, perhaps it was out of pity, but Hank huffed and took a step towards the detective. The height difference between the two really was to his advantage as he towered over him, “you know what, yeah, that’s what I’m going to do. Right after I smash your face in”

Before Gavin could respond Hank turned around at the feeling of eyes burning into the back of his skull. It was Fowler standing there with crossed arms and a heavy frown “Hank. Back the fuck up, and can someone tell me why you’re taking the witness home?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go”. Everyone turned back around as Connor spoke. It was as though none of them had even remembered that the broken Android in the corner was even there. Hank could have sworn he even saw Fowler jump a bit. “I don’t know anyone, and I am scared that if I leave on my own or go to this place Jericho, I will not be safe”

It confused Hank as to why the android trusted him so easily when it seemed so weary about literally everyone else, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make him feel rather good. The last time someone trusted him that openly, well it didn’t work out too well. 

“I’ll keep him safe and calm him down, at least until we can get a statement going”

“Well then” Fowler caved “I’ll see you tomorrow Hank, on time, and get to my office Reed. We need to have a talk about how to treat witnesses. There have been more complaints”


End file.
